


Breakin' the Rules

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror partners. They're in a relationship that they've been forced to keep secret due to relationships between Aurors being forbidden. Harry is okay with this, as he hasn't come out to anyone other than Draco, but after a mission goes awry, their relationship is exposed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 417
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	Breakin' the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[39](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Thank you to mfish for betaing! Momatu - I loved your prompt and enjoyed writing this, so I hope you like it!

Footsteps followed by the sound of someone walking into a closed door made Harry jump up with a gasp. 

“Oof… Harry! Are you in there? I thought we were going for lunch?” 

Harry groaned and dropped his chin onto his chest, exhaling loudly. 

“Why is it,” Draco began in exasperation as he tipped his head back against the chair, “that when we’re having fun, he has to appear?”

Harry laughed and looked down. His gaze travelled from Draco’s kiss-swollen lips, over his toned chest, and to the tell-tale bulge in the front of his trousers. “It’s a talent of his, apparently,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss Draco. 

Draco held onto Harry’s waistband as they parted. “I hope you’re not planning on abandoning me like this, Auror Potter...” 

“Harry!”

Harry groaned, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s neck as he pressed light kisses to his collarbone. “He’s not going to go away,” he said softly. “Not until he gets an answer.” 

“Then you’d better tell him you’re caught up with something,” Draco whispered, slipping his hand past Harry’s waistband now.

Harry gasped. “I can’t do that with your hand _there_.”

Draco growled softly, pulling his hand back again. “ _Hurry up_ ,” he hissed. 

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Then, raising his voice, he called to Ron. “I’ve got to finish this case report. I’ll follow you along.” 

“Alright, mate,” Ron called. “I’ll get you a pint in.”

“Th-thanks, Ron,” Harry replied, stuttering as Draco’s hand slipped past his waistband once more. Once he was sure Ron had walked away, he looked down at Draco again. “You are going to get us caught.” 

“I couldn’t care less,” Draco replied, reaching his other hand up to pull Harry in for a kiss. “They all know I’m as bent as Snape’s nose.” 

“But they don’t know that _I_ am,” Harry pointed out, pulling back slightly. “And even if they did, we’re partners. This is _forbidden_.” 

Draco groaned again, winning the battle and pulling Harry closer. “Don’t say it like that,” he breathed, capturing Harry’s lips in a heated kiss. “Unless you want me to make a mess.”

Harry answered by grinding his hips down against Draco’s as they continued to kiss. 

They’d been Auror partners for a little over a year now, and they’d been seeing each other in secret for the last nine months after getting close during the first three. Sharing an office, they’d learned a lot about each other quite quickly, and while Aurors were encouraged to form a strong friendship, being in a relationship was a different story altogether. Relationships between Aurors were strictly forbidden due to the risk of emotional trauma should anything go wrong on a mission. But, of course, Harry was never one to follow the rules and, so far, they’d managed to keep their relationship secret.

Draco had been “out and proud”, as he put it, since just after his trial with the Wizengamot. He had been quite open with Harry after sharing an office with him for only a couple of weeks and had explained that he felt much more at peace with himself after a few years of therapy. After everything they’d been through during their school days, and the war, when he’d been sentenced to house arrest, he’d used the time to concentrate on his mental health. The result was that he was now completely comfortable in his own skin. 

This was something that Harry hadn’t quite mastered yet. He was well aware that he was attracted to both men and women, but he hadn’t figured out how he could be open about it without upsetting _someone_. Ginny had been understanding when he’d ended their relationship and had agreed that they had grown apart in the years following the war so it was best to end it before they fell out. As a result, they were still good friends rather than hating each other, but Harry still hadn’t been able to tell her that he fancied men. 

He and Draco had been happy to keep their relationship secret at the start, though Harry knew that Draco would love to take him out for a meal without having to hide their faces under a glamour.

***

Ron looked up as Harry sat down opposite him. “You took your time!”

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry said, lifting his waiting glass and taking a long drink. “That paperwork took longer than I thought.” 

Ron shook his head. “You should have left it until you got back,” he said. “Paperwork can always wait.” 

“Mmm,” Harry said, non-committal. “Nevermind, it’s done now. I’ve got forty-five minutes to enjoy my lunch.” 

“What about Malfoy?” Ron asked, making a face. “Won’t he be expecting you back in half an hour?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. We’ve, er, we’ve had enough of each other for this morning.” 

“Fair enough,” Ron said, before passing a menu to Harry. “Here, see what you want.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said, scanning the menu quickly. He was glad that Ron didn’t ask too many questions. 

Within ten minutes, they’d ordered, had their food delivered, and were tucking in. There was no more talk of work until they were almost done. 

“So, are you ready for this big raid?” Ron asked, putting the last fork-full of food into his mouth. 

“I think so,” Harry replied, nodding as he swallowed. “Dr–Malfoy isn’t happy though. He’s not allowed to take part.” 

“How come?” Ron asked, frowning. 

Harry shrugged. “Something about it being too dangerous for him.” 

“He’s an Auror… pretty much everything is dangerous, isn’t it?” Ron replied. 

“Well, yeah, but given his past, I suppose some things are a bit _more_ dangerous for him,” Harry said, shrugging again. 

“Ah, maybe,” Ron said, waving a hand. “He’ll have to hold the fort down in the office instead then.” 

“Yeah… he’ll be thrilled,” Harry said with a snort. “He hates paperwork more than me.” 

“Unlucky.” Ron laughed. “He’ll get over it, I’m sure.” 

Harry nodded and took another drink. “Yeah, he will.”

“I reckon it won’t be as dangerous as they say anyway,” Ron continued. “I’m sure we’ll be done within an hour.”

“Hopefully,” Harry said. “The quicker we can capture them, the better.”

“Definitely. They sound like maniacs,” Ron said, his eyes widening briefly. “Take no prisoners.” 

“Of course not.”

***

“What time do you leave for the raid?” Draco asked, his voice quiet as he and Harry sat in their shared office.

“In half an hour,” Harry replied, glancing at the clock. “I’m sorry they won’t let you do it.” 

Draco shrugged. “They don’t want me putting the rest of you at risk. These dark wizards are ex-followers of You-Know-Who. If they found me on a raid, who knows what they’d do.” 

“I know,” Harry said, nodding. “I wouldn’t want you at risk like that.” 

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” Draco said, his voice still quiet. 

“I will, I promise,” Harry replied. “I won’t take any unnecessary risks.” 

Draco snorted. “Like I believe that,” he said, checking that the door was locked before moving to wrap his arms around Harry. 

Harry smiled and slid his arms around Draco’s waist. 

“Have we got time…” Draco said, trailing off and leaving his question hanging in the air.

Harry laughed, pressing a kiss to Draco’s jaw. “Probably not, but I’m sure that won’t stop you.” 

“Well, only if you’re not complaining.” Draco grinned, turning his head slightly to kiss Harry properly. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, pulling Draco down onto his lap. If he was truthful, he was glad to have something so enjoyable to take his mind off the impending raid. He’d been fairly confident about it, but the closer it got, the more he realised it could go wrong. These were dangerous people, and though he knew he was going with a strong team, he still felt slightly sick. 

Draco’s hands were in his hair, and Harry ran his own hands down Draco’s back, squeezing his backside.

Draco growled softly against Harry’s lips, grinding his hips down. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, breaking the kiss. “No, no, not now! Wait ‘till I’m back!” 

“Spoilsport,” Draco muttered against the skin of Harry’s jaw, pressing a light kiss there. “You know how the sight of you in uniform makes me feel.” 

“Likewise,” Harry murmured, squeezing Draco’s backside again. “I wish you were coming too. It’s weird going out there without my partner.”

“You’ll have Weasley,” Draco replied. “You and he make a good team.” 

“I know.” Harry sighed, resting his forehead against Draco’s. “It’s not the same, though. I’ll miss having _you_ watching my back.” 

“And I’ll miss watching your back,” Draco said, looking down at Harry. “But I’ll be waiting at your place when you get back. If you’re lucky, I’ll even run you a bath.” 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips. “Mmm, now there’s a promise.” 

“It _is_ a promise,” Draco replied. “I will be quite willing to tend to any wounds.” 

“Something I’m sure you’ll be needed for,” Harry said, still smiling. “I need to go. We have a briefing before we leave.” 

Draco groaned, closing his eyes briefly. “Alright. Go. Be careful.” 

Harry chuckled and gave Draco one last deep kiss. “I will. See you tonight.”

Draco nodded, watching as Harry grabbed his cloak and headed out of the office. He picked up the closest file and fanned himself slightly.

***

“Quick! He needs a Healer!”

“Get him back to St. Mungo’s! We’ve got them, don’t worry!” 

Harry could hear a lot of shouting around him, but he couldn’t focus on anyone in particular. He was bleeding heavily from a large wound on the right side of his torso, and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Someone had hold of him, their arm strong around his waist, and he leaned heavily on them. 

“Hold on, Harry. I know you don’t like it, but we’re Apparating.” 

That was Ron’s voice, Harry was sure of it. He grimaced as he took another breath. “D-Draco…” 

“I’ll let him know,” Ron said quickly. “Ready, we’re going on three. One, two, three!” 

Harry felt his stomach churn as Ron whisked them away. He disliked the feeling of Apparating on a normal day, but today it felt ten times worse. He felt like all of the breath in his body was squeezed out as the pain in his torso increased to the point that he felt like he might pass out. 

They arrived in the hallways of St. Mungo’s with a ‘pop’, and it was at this point that Harry did pass out, collapsing heavily into Ron’s arms. 

He awoke a couple of hours later in a room filled with bright, white light. He blinked and tried to focus on his surroundings, realising after a moment that he didn’t have his glasses on. Groaning, he tried to lift his hand but found it weighed down. Panic rose in him as he wondered why he couldn’t move his arm or lift his head to see what was going on. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” 

The soft voice had an instant calming effect, and Harry turned his head to locate the speaker. As he turned to the left, even though his vision was blurry, he couldn’t help but smile tiredly. “You’re here.” 

Draco chuckled wetly, holding back the sob that was threatening to escape. “Of course I’m here, you lunatic.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Weasley firecalled,” Draco replied, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. 

“The office? We don’t have a fireplace,” Harry mumbled, his head feeling fuzzy. 

“No,” Draco said softly. “Your place.” 

“I didn’t… I didn’t tell him,” Harry said, frowning and then grimacing in pain again. 

“No, he said you didn’t, but he still knew I’d be there,” Draco replied, using his free hand to smooth Harry’s hair off his forehead slightly. “I don’t think we’ve been as sneaky as we thought.” 

Harry groaned again. “But…” 

“Don’t worry about it now,” Draco said. “You need to rest. Weasley said you took a pretty nasty curse from behind.” 

“The last thing I remember is… is Ron shouting,” Harry admitted. “Then just… white-hot pain.” 

Draco closed his eyes briefly. “It sounds like one of the curses that the Death Eaters favoured,” he said softly. “Designed to cause maximum pain while simultaneously causing heavy blood loss.” 

Harry grimaced again, nodding. “Sounds about right. Do you… do you know if they got them?” 

“Weasley said they did,” Draco replied, squeezing Harry’s hand gently again. “That’s where he is now; getting debriefed. He left when I got here, but he said he’d be back as soon as he could to see how you are.”

“Sorry I ruined your plans for tonight,” Harry said, making a face.

“Don’t be daft,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I know I said I’d be willing to attend to your wounds, but you had to go and get one that’s too big for me to deal with in your bathroom. I have no intention of going anywhere while you’re in here.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said, smiling tiredly again. “That means a lot.” 

“I should warn you, Weasley isn’t the only one to know about us,” Draco said softly. “Robards has checked in, and so have Granger and Ginevra.”

Harry opened his eyes wide, though it didn’t help him to focus any better. “I… what?” 

“Apparently they know you better than you think,” Draco replied. “Ginevra simply looked at me and said ‘it’s about bloody time’. Then she warned me that if I ever hurt you, she’ll hex my balls off.” 

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like Ginny,” he said fondly. 

“Are you alright about being outed like this?” Draco asked, worry creeping into his voice. 

Harry gave a sigh. “It’s… well, I suppose it’s not ideal, but I can’t complain. I should have known they’d know. Well, maybe not Robards… how did he seem about it?” 

“He gave me the death stare,” Draco admitted. “But then he said that the rules were outdated and that he’d had suspicions all along. He also said that was part of the reason why he hadn’t wanted me on the raid. He thought that if they were to get hold of me, you would somehow risk life and limb to save me without thinking of the danger you were putting yourself in.” 

“Well, I mean… he’s not wrong,” Harry said, giving Draco a tentative grin. 

“No, I know he’s not,” Draco said, shaking his head. “But look, here we are anyway, with you in the hospital.” 

Harry groaned softly. “I know, but it wasn’t my fault.” 

“I’m not blaming you,” Draco replied, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I’m annoyed that I wasn’t there to help you. But Weasley told me that they were firing off wordless curses. You’d have needed eyes in the back of your head to avoid them all.” 

Harry sighed again. “I’m just glad we got them,” he said. “I can’t imagine going out on a raid like that again for a long time.” 

“I don’t think you’ll be allowed out for a while,” Draco said. “It took them ages to stop the bleeding.” 

“Great,” Harry muttered. “Paperwork for weeks, just what I wanted.” 

Draco chuckled and leaned over to press another kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I’ll keep you company.”

“ _If_ we’re still allowed to be partners,” Harry sighed, looking up at Draco. “Robards can’t be happy about this.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Draco replied. “He said himself that the rules are outdated. Plus he can’t deny that we make a good team, and there aren’t many people who are at our standard, so it would be silly to split us up.” 

“Very optimistic of you,” Harry said, before yawning widely. “Sorry… I just feel really tired all of a sudden.” 

“That’ll be the potions they’re giving you,” Draco said, glancing up to look at the clock. “You need plenty of rest, so they’ve given you something that causes alternate periods of sleepiness and wakefulness. It must be time for you to sleep again.” 

“I don’t want to sleep,” Harry mumbled, though his eyes were closing even as he spoke. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up again, don’t worry,” Draco whispered, pressing one last, lingering kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Mmm,” Harry murmured, his eyes closing fully and within seconds, he was asleep.

***

Three weeks after the raid that left him in hospital, Harry was confined to his desk in the office, completing paperwork while he continued to recover. He and Draco had been allowed to remain partners, with the added proviso that they kept their behaviour ‘office appropriate’; something that had made them both wonder if Robards knew more than he’d let on. Harry had been pleasantly surprised by his friends’ reaction to the news that he and Draco were seeing each other. It seemed that, really, no-one was that bothered after all, they just wanted to see him happy.

“Harry, are you and Malfoy coming for tea tomorrow or not?” Ron asked, peering at Harry through the doorway. “Hermione is asking, that’s all.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said, putting his quill down as he turned to look at Ron. “I forgot to tell you. Draco’s managed to get us out of tea with his parents on account of my injuries, so we’ll be there.” 

“Brilliant! Rose is looking forward to seeing you, and Hugo wants Malfoy to play dragons with him again,” Ron said with a grin. 

Harry laughed. “I’m sure he’d love to,” he said. “I’ll make sure he’s expecting it.” 

“Great, see you later,” Ron said, waving. “I’ve got to go. Me and Seamus have some exploding teacups to sort out.” 

“Sounds thrilling,” Harry said, laughing again. “See you later.” 

“Mate, after that last raid, I’ll take all the exploding teacups they can throw at me,” Ron called over his shoulder, laughing as he walked away. 

Harry shook his head and turned back to his report. 

“Here’s your coffee.” 

Harry looked up as a steaming cup of coffee was set down in front of him. He smiled up at Draco. “Thanks,” he said. “I’m ready for this.” 

“I thought you would be,” Draco said, perching himself on the edge of his own desk and facing Harry. “How’s the report coming along?” 

“I’m just about done,” Harry said, taking a sip of coffee. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I just thought you might be ready for a break,” Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry grinned and glanced at the door. “Give me five minutes and this will be finished. Then I’m all yours.” 

“You’re mine anyway,” Draco said, grinning back. He stood up and crossed the office to close the door. “And I don’t care who knows it.” 

Harry laughed and stood up, catching Draco around the waist and pulling him in for a kiss as the door clicked shut. “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
